Demogary (Trees Everywhere)
Demogary is a monster sent by the Sung Aliens to attack Earth. It was defeated by Spessilla 2 on the coast of Los Angeles. Appearance Demogary resembles a giant reptile with a giant flower for a head. The flower itself is red in color with pinkish accents. Demogary is often mistaken for the Korean Space Dinosaur, if not for the head. History Demogary was created by the Sung Aliens after the failure of the Korean Space Dinosaur. Using the same DNA from their previous creation but with plant DNA mixed in, the Sung Aliens created Demogary, a shorter, less powerful, but easily producible alternative. However, the Sung Aliens were attacked by Spessilla 2, resulting in the destruction of their mothership. The Sung Aliens managed to launch Demogary to Earth, with the intention of conquering the Earth. Demogary landed on a small town near Los Angeles, bringing terror and destruction. Spessilla soon arrived and used its telekinetic powers to fight Demogary on the sea, preventing any further casualties. Demogary had an advantage due to its fast speed in water and healing factor against Spessilla 2. However, Spessilla unleashed its electrical powers to shock the seas, paralyzing Demogary. Spessilla grabbed the monster by the head and fires its Astro Heat Ray into its' "mouth", obliterating flower beast's body. The victorious Spessilla soon flew away to space, looking for other monsters to defeat. Demogary's remains were recovered by G-Force though in a rapidly decaying state. Despite, the setbacks, G-Force succeeded in recreating the monster's corrosive pollen and uses it on a variety of missiles. A petal of Demogary is on display in G-Force America's HQ. Abilities Demogary retains the powers of Korean Space Dinosaur albeit weakened due to the addition of plant DNA, which gives it more abilities. Demogary is capable of spitting a ball of highly corrosive acid capable of melting buildings and injuring monsters. It can also be fired as a continuous stream, effective at long ranges though not as powerful. The durability of Korean Space Dinosaur was taken seriously by the Sung Aliens, resulting in Demogary having the ability to heal from wounds quickly. In waters, Demogary has an advantage, thanks to its' hydrodynamic figure. In fact, water actually increases the monster's power, boosting the powers of its acid. However, Demogary is weak against fire. A test on a skin sample of the monster shows that fire would burn quickly through its skin. Electricity is also a key in defeating Demogary, as it was easily paralyzed by Spessilla's electric shockwave. Destroying Demogary's body completely is difficult but certainly possible. The heart of Demogary is the source of its healing factor. Once destroyed, it will be unable to regenerate, hence why Spessilla, being the cunning monster that it is, fired the Astro Heat Ray to the inside of Demogary. Trivia * The image for this monster was created by UltraGrenburr12678 with the filter added by Sentinel 72. * Demogary comes from the words 'demolition' and 'gary' from Yonggary. * Originally, Demogary was to be a monster from Hell but it was scrapped. * If any of you feel offended, please leave a complaint on the message wall. Category:Sentinel 72's Kaiju Category:Trees Everywhere Category:Kaiju Category:Yonggary variations Category:Plant Kaiju Category:Unknown Gender Category:Deceased